yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Voltz
|Modpack = Voltz |FirstEP = Voltz - Part 1 - Raining Blocks |LastEP = Voltz 25 - Retribution |image_pack = }} Voltz is a Minecraft mod pack distributed through the Technic Launcher that consists various mods that uses the Universal Electricity API by Calclavia as well as various other mods that work well with mods in the pack. The pack consists of various tech mods that uses a standardized electricity system, bringing technology and exciting possibilities into Minecraft. This page is not about the modpack but is about the videos produced by members of the Yogscast. The mod pack can be found on the Technic Launcher, which you can find here. Voltz has seemingly ended. One rumour is that the server is in the process of being transferred onto the Feed The Beast/YogCraft server; this could either be on a separate server to the main YogCraft server or on a separate YogCraft server. Lewis has given this rumour the legs after saying that the Yogscast team were looking into doing this or something similar to the above plan, but Voltz has now officially ended, according to the Yogscast reddit FAQ. In-Yogiverse ''Main Article: The Voltz Cold War '' *Duncan and Lewis find the old abandoned Soviet Bunker. *Sips and Sjin establish their inner mountain base. *Simon Arrives. *Simon begins his cow farm. *After the events of Sips and Sjin's Voltz - Episode 5 - Mining with Explosives, a massive event involving Sips and Sjin, Simon, Lewis and Duncan and Ridgedog occurred where they had to eliminate a devastating Red Matter black hole. For more information about this event, see Voltz Special - Episode 12 - The Bomb. *The Treaty of Dong Hill was signed by all major parties. The treaty prevents anyone from cheating or using red-matter weapons. *Lewis begins construction of an LHC particle accelerator. *Mycelium began spreading from an area of contaminated soil, caused by Sips, Sjin and Ridge to prank the others by poisoning their land and having them believe it was because of their nuclear endeavours. *Duncan cleansed the tainted earth with his plasma cannon. *Lewis completed construction on the particle accelerator and the first 200 milligrams of anti-matter was produced. *Duncan destroyed Dong Hill with a thermobaric missile. *Ridgedog fires two missiles towards The Bunker and damaged the base. *The attack killed Lewis, Simon, and Duncan. They retaliated by directly attacking Ridgedog. Simon killed Ridgedog, by pouring a lava bucket to him. Duncan and Lewis died during the attack, as they got shot by a railgun. *Lewis showed his 'emergency supplies chest' to Duncan and Simon when they were already back in base, and they re-armed to destroy Ridge's base. *Duncan launches a nuclear missile towards Ridge's base, missing. (Possibly hit Sips and Sjin's base due to a self-destruct going off after impact). *Duncan fires a second missile towards Ridge's base, this time hitting it. Lewis, Simon and Duncan inspected Ridge's base and decided that they should head inside and salvage Ridge's supplies. *They got into the base, and after encountering Ridge's turrets, Lewis, Simon and Duncan managed to eliminate Ridge's turrets, and salvaged a lot of missiles and some other things. *Simon, Lewis, and Duncan found a vault and blasted their way in. They set off a self-destruct sequence, igniting bombs and they quickly got out of the base. Simon and Lewis escaped safely, but Duncan is caught in the explosion, and the explosion sends him to the sky. Luckily he survived the explosion due to only being hit by the sonic explosives along the edge. Main Characters Lewis Brindley (Xephos) Brought by Duncan into Voltz, they find and plan to transform an abandoned bunker into their own secret missile bunker, with their sights aimed at their previous SipsCo. rivals Sips and Sjin. Lewis has mainly been building the fusion reactor and particle accelerator, supplying the electricity to power all machinery. Simon Lane (Honeydew) Simon (CEO of HoneydewInc) arrived in Voltz a little later and has been leading operations at his cow farm, caring, breeding and slaughtering the cows as-well as being chief Digger. Duncan Jones (LividCoffee) Duncan brought Lewis into the Voltz server. Duncan is the brain box of the Honeydew Inc Voltz team. Together with Lewis, he built(found) a bunker and plans to transform it into a secret missile bunker, aiming to wipe out the opposition being SipsCo. Duncan is also leading the missile program. Paul Sykes (Sjin) Sjin and Sips came to the Voltz server to prepare for the cold war. They made a platform to use as a base out of supplies dropped by SipsCo.. In episode 12 of Voltz (on the main BlueXephos channel), Sjin and Sips detonated a large-scale red matter explosive. When the bomb was detonated, Sips was killed instantaneously, while Sjin held on for a few moments, before being sucked into the "wormhole" that they had created, this was later named "Barry". They were aided by Ridgedog to begin with, before Lewis and Duncan eventually intervened, while Simon continued his cow farming. Chris Lovasz (Sips) Sips, the leader of SipsCo came to the Voltz server with his trusty companion Sjin ready to battle Honeydew Inc. (initially just Duncan and Lewis). They then made a base located within a mountain, this was later upgraded by workers at SipsCo. Supply crates were drafted in by SipsCo. to assist Sips and Sjin, this later led to episode 12 of Voltz, where Sips and Sjin detonated a large-scale red matter explosive. Almost instantly after the bomb was detonated, Sips was sucked into the wormhole, while Sjin held on for a few moments, before also being sucked into the "Barry the wormhole" that they had created. Steven Goates (Ridgedog) Ridgedog has appeared in Lewis and Duncan's Voltz series in the distance. His base is located on a peninsula in a fenced off forest area across the lake near Sips and Sjin's drop zone. Ridgedog seems to be the Voltz expert on the server, with advanced technology, far surpassing the scientific knowledge of even Duncan. Ridge helped Sips and Sjin when they detonated a red matter explosive under their base, which created a small "black hole" style event, which sucked in all matter from the surrounding areas. Afterwards, he made an alliance with Sips and Sjin after he discovered they had an infinite battery. He also fired a missile at The Bunker in Episode 23, after Lewis and Simon went too close to see what he was up to. Ridge was killed by Simon in Episode 24, and his base self-destructs after his base was infiltrated by Lewis, Simon and Duncan in Episode 25. Episode Guide Category:Voltz Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Simon Lane Category:Duncan Jones Category:Sjin Category:Sips Category:Minecraft